


【團|西】除念日常

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团西, 團西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 團西無差除念的日子過得聲色犬馬。
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團
Kudos: 3





	【團|西】除念日常

**Author's Note:**

> 甜食控庫洛洛，算是廣播劇設定  
> 準確來說是美食家才對

✥

長大後，庫洛洛學懂了不要看到什麼就直接去搶，不假思索的行動只會招來麻煩的後果，更高明手法除了用計鋪謀，有時也直接明瞭，比如說現在，庫洛洛從店長手上接過冰淇淋，他張著那汪黑色大眼睛，一臉純良地說道：

“這位美麗的小姐，我身上沒有帶足夠的錢…請我吃？謝謝，妳人真好。”

……

西索無奈地跟著庫洛洛走出店，沾了庫洛洛的光，他手上也拿著一支冰淇淋。

庫洛洛當時的說法是――

“也給這位可憐又無家可歸的小丑先生來一支吧，他已經一整天沒吃東西了。有蘋果口味嗎？那就要一個。”

“真狡猾啊庫洛洛，你身上明明就有一大疊戒尼♠️”  
“那個不是這樣用的。”  
“那是怎樣用？”西索挑眉。“難道都是給伊路米用的？”  
“你也沒比我好到哪裡去吧。”  
西索一時語塞。  
他可比庫洛洛嚴重多了。  
“嗯哼～那不一樣～♣️”  
“伊路米都跟我說了。”  
“真的假的～伊路米提起我了？他都說了什麼～～❤️”  
“他說不要跟西索說。”  
“……好過份啊，你們兩個♣️”西索鼓起包子臉。明明不會說又要提起。  
“要融掉了。”庫洛洛自己的冰淇淋還沒吃完，就把西索手上那支咬了一大口。“你不打算吃嗎？特地幫你點的。”  
“如你所見，我只是幫你拿著而已♦️”  
“我可是點了蘋果口味。”庫洛洛說著又吃了一口西索的。

庫洛洛吃冰淇淋的樣子簡直和小孩子沒分別，天真、貪婪、不知魘足。幼年的匱乏，常常在這些地方表現出來。西索想，這大概是庫洛洛難能可見會被一眼看穿的地方，又或者是他刻意不加掩飾坦露人前的結果，因為他一定知曉自己的魅力，很清楚這副看似毫無防備的模樣有多誘人。

"對我來說，蘋果的味道可不是這樣的～♣️”

西索側過頭，舔去庫洛洛唇上的甜味，給他一個近乎溫柔的吻。

庫洛洛對於兩個男人在大街上接吻毫無自覺，等待西索滿足後，繼續吃手上的冰淇淋。

"那不是沒味道嗎？"庫洛洛突然想到，不解風情的問。  
"你想讓我親到有味道為止？"西索眉眼飛揚，腦海裡開起了小車車。  
"如果你的血是甜的話，我倒是不介意和你交換味道。”  
“嗯哼～我怕我會把你吸乾～～"  
"你想這樣做嗎？”  
西索感到莫名興奮，他知道庫洛洛不是在問血的事情。  
“我想♥️現在就想♥️”

冰淇淋未來得及在地上融化，甜筒已被兩雙腳印先後踩碎。庫洛洛不分由說地將西索拽進後巷，他一邊和西索熱烈地接吻，一邊解開褲頭。

“露出你的獠牙。”庫洛洛把西索的肩膀壓下去，“吸乾我。”

他命令式的語氣中飽含權慾與支配慾，他揪著西索腦袋的動作讓他顯得更言行一致。直接了當的表達方式讓西索滿意，他素來認為單刀直入地直奔主題有它的魅力所在，那是在訴說一種刻不容緩的需求――只有他能夠滿足的需求。

西索在庫洛洛的那根嘗到了自己舌頭的味道，那混雜著蘋果和焦糖的香甜氣息――還真是不錯，他讓他變得甜甜的，西索想。對西索而言，庫洛洛比甜筒的吸引力大上好幾十倍，他賣力地吸吮著，不時抬眼去看庫洛洛的模樣。

庫洛洛的頭稍稍昂起，不讓西索看到自己的表情，但他毫無辦法地靠在牆上的姿勢明顯訴說著享受。他手上的力度沒有鬆懈，依然粗暴地頂撞著西索的嘴，只是西索將他呑得更深。敏感的前端頂到咽壁上，終於讓庫洛洛洩出一聲快意的低喘。

這個反應讓西索徹底興奮起來。西索一手手指包覆住庫洛洛下半部的柱體，配合著呑吐的節奏上下套弄，另一手探進自己的褲襠，握著自己的硬物，快速擼動起來。

庫洛洛垂下眼眸，視線落到西索正在自慰的手。他沒來由地不悅起來，西索總是脫離他的控制自把自為，他找不到什麼默許的理由，決定破壞他的興致，將那頭烈焰分離出去。

“我可不是你的性幻想玩具。”

西索的眼神有一瞬渙散，似是對突如其來的打斷尚不適應，庫洛洛覺得那很淫蕩，他看著西索的全部動作都停了下來，微張的唇變化為輕挑的笑，妖嬈的眼角往上勾起，又覺得這個人一定是從别的國度來的妖精。

“你能拿我怎麼辦？”妖精先生的瞳孔因興奮而放大。

他整個人都好像發著光。

庫洛洛突然慶幸自己長了一對純黑色的眸子，這樣西索是怎樣都看不到他生理上的忠實反饋。如此想著，庫洛洛把頭帶一圈圈解開來，他做這個動作時沒來由地帶著一種不可方物的性感，明明是陰暗骯髒的巷子，他白皙的手腕卻是像帶著聖潔的光，將額上那道等臂十字刺青解放開來，深邃的容顏薄薄地散發著一種不可褻瀆的光華，乾淨純粹得叫人無法移開視線。

西索安靜地注視著這尊欺世盜名的臉孔，任庫洛洛在他面前蹲下來，身貼著身地，把他雙手反綁起來。

“拿別人當性玩具，卻不讓别人這樣做呢～”西索默許著庫洛洛打上那個多餘的死結，語帶調侃地往他耳中送氣。

“你不是别人。”庫洛洛輕笑，重新把性器湊到西索面前。

西索理所當然地把它含住。

“不要太緊。用舌頭。就是那樣…”庫洛洛閉上眼睛，短促地從喉嚨裡哼出鼻音。

他著實不用做到這種地步，隨便給他一個口活他也沒有所謂。庫洛洛想。但他就是喜歡他在自己身上全力以赴的樣子。替他找除念師的時候、渴望和他決鬥的時候、想方設法跟他獨處的時候、不惜一切成為蜘蛛的時候——話說回來，自己當初引狼入室，到底是看上他哪一點呢？

不管如何，這個人可是從頭到尾都沒想過要成為我的愛將啊。

卻可以俯在我身下，心甘情願地吮吸著我的陰莖。

如果你一直都這麼讓人稱心如意，我又會對你愛不釋手麼？

西索感到庫洛洛的手指滑入他的頭髮，他把他摁得更深了。他沒有掙脫那隻操縱自己頭顱的手，好像就應該是這麼玩的一樣。他甚至不再動作，任由庫洛洛把陰莖挺到他喉嚨更深處，就那樣無法自拔地操著他的嘴，一邊破碎地呻吟著。那張冰清玉潔的臉此刻必然染上了淫糜墮落的顏色。西索見過那片玫瑰一樣的緋紅色，能從他的胸膛一直燒到他的耳根。

最後灼燙著他的喉嚨。

灼燙著他的血肉。

庫洛洛鬆開了他的手，西索在完全退出前親吻了他的龜頭。

——我曾想過為你燒光這世上所有教堂。

只因為你額上有一枚十字刺青。


End file.
